Yamigakure
Yamigakure (闇隠れの里 Yamigakure no Sato; lit meaning Village Hidden in the Darkness) is the shinobi village of the in the Shinobi Continent on the planet Earth. Its ninja are renowned for their assassination techniques to the point of being nearly destroyed during the by the combined efforts of Kumo and Iwa. It did not help that they decided to name their leader the Shinkage (真影 True Shadow), infuriating the . Only through the sacrifice of the man known as the First Shinkage (初代真影 Shodai Shinkage; lit meaning First True Shadow) were there any survivors, albeit unknown to the rest of the world. They have been rebuilding ever since. In terms of appearance, the village's location resided in a dense forest with large tower-like trees and river running through it. There are building constucted on trees, ranging from on their roots to high up in the branches. Various bridges would connect the village like a web. In the current times, they have become infamous for stealing jutsu and killing high-profile targets of the , more specifically, they've been targetting and . Generally are allowed to wear whatever they want, so long as the colors are dark, in order to help with their stealth. From every ninja is expected to wear the standard issue uniform in black/dark grey/dark blue with a black flak jacket. Personal accessories are allowed so long as they don't compromise the shinobi on missions. History Locations Clans *'Kageki Clan' (影鬼一族, Kageki Ichizoku, lit. Shadow Demon Clan) - one of the oldest clans of Yamigakure. The clan does not specialize in any one jutsu, though many of them show proficiency in the use of , every member knowing different jutsus and having different chakra natures. Due to the lack of a singular clan specialty, the clan is one of the most adaptable and versatile clans to Yamigakure. The clan does have two specific that they have, one for the main branch and the other for the rest of the clan. The current clan head is Kageki Ryuu, who is obsessed with obtaining shadow jutsus for the clan. *'Kōki Clan' (鋼鬼一族, Kōki Ichizoku, lit. Steel Demon Clan) - a Clan that is rumored to be an off-branch from the Kageki Clan, which is denied by the main branch of the Kageki Clan. Members of the Kōki Clan have the Kekkei Genkai known as , giving them the ability to absorb metals, making them highly dangerous opponents if one is unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. The members of the Kōki Clan are the ones that Yamigakure will usually send against non-ninja enemies to the village, due to their Kekkei Genkai. *'Yamatora Clan' (山虎一族, Yamatora Ichizoku, lit. Mountain Tiger Clan) - a leading clan of Yamigakure. The clan is known for their special connection with their Tiger summons and for its members having yellow, cat-like eyes. The Yamatoras are known for being fierce and powerful in battle and for having a (usually) friendly rivalry with the Kageki Clan. The Yamatora Clan is also known for its members, who don't become Shinobi, to become effective leaders of varying capacities in the village. Kosan has followed both paths of the clan, becoming the Jōnin leader of a Genin team. *'Yoi Clan' (良い一族, Yoi Ichizoku, lit. Golden Clan) - not normally a ninja clan in Yamigakure, they are instead better known for their production of clothing for the village. The clothing that the Yoi Clan makes is of highly exceptional quality. When a member of the Yoi Clan does become a ninja, the Clan has a specialized Hiden involving the clothes that the Clan is known for making. However, it should be remembered that the Yoi Clan is in possession of a stolen Byakugan from Konohagakure, and the member who receives the Byakugan usually becomes a skilled ninja. Currently, it is Kichiro who is in possesion of the Byakugan. Notable Residents Trivia Category:Hidden Villages Category:Zikimura